1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device and a driving method thereof, which can improve display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a development of information technologies, an importance of a display device which is a connection medium between a user and information increases. Accordingly, display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic light emitting display device are increasingly used.
In general, a display device includes a data driver for supplying data signals to data lines, a scan driver for supplying scan signals to scan lines, and a pixel unit including pixels arranged in areas defined by the scan lines and the data lines.
Pixels included in the pixel unit are selected when a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, and thereby receive a data signal supplied from a data line. The pixels supplied with the data signal, supply light of a luminance corresponding to the data signal to an outside. To this end, each of the pixels includes a switching transistor turned on when a scan signal is supplied to receive a voltage of a data signal.